


Steel and Bone

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Kink, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, men wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p><p>Tonight, Steve has a few presents for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Bone

Ok, pretty much the only thing you might need to know is that Steve found Tony’s old trunk of kinky sex toys and got curious. I do suggest you read Ribbon and Lace first. In this fic, we delve deeper into the genderplay and the crossdressing. Tony is going to be wearing some lingerie. There is use of anal beads, a pet collar, and some erotic bathing (Steve helps Tony shave his legs). Anal sex, light dirty talk, and cuddling. I think that’s about it. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Steve walked the length of the kitchen and then turned on his heel to pace back toward the windows. The city lights were subdued and shone slightly purple, which meant that Jarvis had activated the privacy screening, keeping anyone from seeing into the penthouse from the outside but at the same time allowing them to see out. Steve sighed and paced back to the kitchen island. The island was crowded from end to end with clothing boxes. The boxes were all sorts of colors; pink with black lettering, black with green and red lettering, red with gold lettering, which Steve thought might end up being Tony’s favorite, and were all tied with ribbon and bows. “This was a bad idea,” muttered Steve. “Jarvis, was this a bad idea?”

 

“Taking into account Sir’s past sexual activity, the play you and he have already indulged in, and the fact that Sir refuses you very little, Captain, I do not believe Sir will have an adverse reaction to what you are purposing now,” replied Jarvis calmly. Steve flushed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. That’s what he got for asking Jarvis. The AI never beat around the bush. He paced back toward the window. In a few minutes, he wouldn’t be able to take back this decision and he would have to deal with Tony’s reaction, whatever it would be. Steve had already asked Tony earlier that afternoon to meet him up in the penthouse at 9pm on the dot and ordered Jarvis to make sure the genius made the appointment on time.

 

And then Steve’s nervousness didn’t matter because the elevator was opening and Tony was striding out. The inventor was dressed in his workshop clothes, old jeans and a dirty black tank top. Grease and dirt covered his arms and hands and a streak of oil marked his cheek. His hair stuck up in crazy tuffs on his head. “Alright, I’m here,” Tony said, tone displeased. “What is so important that Jarvis had to shut down my comp…” The brunette finally caught sight of all the boxes sitting on the kitchen island and came to a stop, surprise overtaking the annoyed look on his face.

 

Steve waited breathlessly as Tony looked over the boxes. He reassured himself that the worst thing Tony could do was just say ‘no’ and, while that would be disappointing, he could live with it. (Well, no, that wasn’t correct. The worst thing Tony could do was laugh at him, or be disgusted, or, god forbid, tell him to get out, but Steve was fairly sure Tony would never do any of that.) Steve’s heart began to beat again when a smile bloomed across Tony’s face. “Presents!” Tony squealed, tossing his computer tablet onto a chair and fairly skipping forward into Steve’s arms.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and bent his head for a kiss, tasting old coffee and the slightly off chocolate flavor of a meal bar. “You didn’t tell me there were presents,” Tony accused as they broke apart.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” said Steve, smiling.

 

“I’m surprised,” Tony said, looking over the boxes again. He then frowned down at himself. “But I’m all dirty. Not good for presents. I think a quick shower is in order.” Steve nodded and Tony pressed a fast kiss to the blond’s lips before pulling away. “I’ll be right back,” Tony said, hurrying across the living room and disappearing into the bedroom.

 

Steve let out a relieved breath and hoisted himself up to sit on a barstool. “He seemed pleased with the idea at least,” Steve said, reaching up to adjust a black bow on one of the boxes.

 

“All current behavioral data suggested he would be,” replied Jarvis.

 

“I just hope he likes what I picked out,” muttered Steve. “Thanks for helping me with that by the way, Jarvis.”

 

“I did very little, Captain, but you are welcome,” Jarvis demurred. Steve smiled because that was blatantly not true. The AI had helped Steve navigate through websites, select sizes, suggested colors and styles, and kept the super soldier from buying anything too ruthlessly pink. Steve shifted a few boxes on the counter and then folded his hands together in his lap to keep them from fiddling with the packages anymore. He absolutely refused to ask Jarvis to check up on Tony and see if he was out of the shower yet.

 

Excitement sped up Steve’s heartbeat as he heard footsteps padding across the carpet. Tony came trotting out of the bedroom toward him, freshly washed and wearing a fluffy robe. His hair was clean and dried into gentle waves and the oil and grease were gone from his face and arms. Tony smiled as Steve stood from the stool and slipped his arms around the other man, standing up on his toes for a minty kiss. “Can I open my presents now?” Tony asked, his brown eyes drawn to the boxes.

 

Steve laughed, rubbing at the small of Tony’s back. “Sure, baby,” Steve said, watching Tony closely. The dark haired man glanced at him but otherwise didn’t react to the endearment. Steve relaxed, pleased.

 

Tony reached toward a pink box with black ribbon, Agent Provocateur written in loopy script on top, but hesitated. “Is there one you want me to open first?” he asked.

 

Steve grinned because, well, he hadn’t wanted to say anything but… “That one,” he replied, pointing to a black box with mint green lettering. Tony cocked an eyebrow at him but went to the indicated package without protest. He slipped the lid off, Steve taking it from his hands and setting it down on a barstool out of the way. Tony brushed aside the gold tissue paper. Crimson and black silk was nestled inside and he gently lifted the garment up into the air. The kimono robe was the red of fresh blood with black cherry blossoms across one shoulder. Steve watched Tony’s face, barely daring to breathe as he waited for the brunette’s reaction.

 

Tony grinned in delight, rubbing the fine silk between his fingertips. “It’s beautiful, Steve,” praised Tony. The fabric shimmered in the lamplight, flowing like water. “Here, hold it a sec.” Tony handed the robe to Steve and quickly stripped off his own robe, tossing it aside. There was a quick glimpse of tanned skin and soft cock before Tony plucked the kimono robe out of Steve’s hands and slipped it on. Tony belted the robe and ran his hands over the silk, cool and smooth against his skin. The robe fluttered around his thighs, a couple of inches above his knees, and a spray of black cheery blossoms covered his left shoulder and ran down his torso. The arc reactor peeked from between the folds on his chest.

 

“Do you like it?” croaked Steve, mouth dry.

 

Tony nodded, lifting his head to grin at the blond. “I love it,” he replied. He stepped forward and snuggled against Steve’s chest, burying his face in the blond’s throat.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around the other man, his hands rubbing at Tony’s back, sliding the silk across his skin. Tony shivered and Steve breathed in the melon and mint scent of his shampoo. “Is this ok?” he asked softly. “Are we still doing this?”

 

Tony gave a pleased hum. “This is very ok and we are totally still doing this,” he answered. He looked across the box filled kitchen island. “What else did you buy me?” Tony asked, fingers reaching out to lift the corner of a red clothing box.

 

Steve laughed and released the brunette. “Open them and see,” he said teasingly. Tony gave a little happy squeal and began tearing off lids as fast as he could. Steve caught them and placed them under their boxes, keeping down the mess as Tony dug through tissue paper. Steve listened to the pleased sounds Tony made as each garment was revealed, little hums of approval and small squeaks of delight if something really appealed to him.

 

Finally, Tony had opened all the boxes and the kitchen island was a mess of crumpled tissue paper and piles of silk, satin, lace, and leather. Steve swallowed heavily. “Do you like them? Is everything ok?” he asked nervously, watching the dark haired man rub the fine silk of a nightie set between his fingers.

 

Tony glanced at him coyly. “I do,” he answered with a smile. Steve shivered as his skin prickled and something warm rushed up his spine. Tony turned gracefully, the skirt of the robe flaring around his hips, and sashayed around the island, his fingers walking along the edge of the lingerie boxes. “What should we play with first?” he asked in a singsong voice. Steve felt as if all the air in the room had abandoned him. Tony cocked his head playfully at Steve. “Do you have something you’d like to see me wear tonight, Steve?”

 

Steve looked franticly over the kitchen island but, except for the robe, his mind was blank on the matter. “Whatever you would like,” answered Steve. “I’d love to see you in anything here.”

 

Tony pouted, as if Steve’s reply had displeased him, but his face quickly lightened with a mischievous smile. “I think,” he said, bouncing around to the other end of the island, “we shall go with this and this.” He plucked a package of stockings out of the heap of tissue paper and then picked up a bright red box. Steve racked his brain for what had been in that box, the garment hidden by a mound of pink and white tissue paper, but couldn’t recall what it had been. Tony flipped the lid over on top and picked the box up. “Come on,” Tony beckoned, heading for the bedroom. Steve followed obediently behind him, eyes fixed down at the sway of Tony’s hips and the fluttering of the robe around his thighs.

 

Tony dropped the box on the bed and walked into the bathroom. The steam from his shower had already dissipated thanks to the ventilation system. Tony opened the tall narrow storage cabinet and stood on his tiptoes to pull down a large porcelain bowl. “I’m going to need your help,” the brunette said.

 

Steve’s eyes lingered on the box before following Tony into the bathroom. “My help with what?” he asked.

 

Tony set the porcelain bowl on the vanity counter. “You said the next time I shaved my legs you wanted to help,” Tony answered, adding wash clothes and towels to their supplies. He pulled out a razor and shaving cream, both pink and advertising spring apple blossom scents on the packaging. “Do you still want to help me? I can’t wear the stockings unless I shave first. They will itch otherwise.”

 

Steve brightened, the confusion dropping from his face to be replaced with a wide smile. “Yes, I want to help. What do I do?”

 

Tony cast a quick look around the bathroom. “I think it would be best if we used the chair from the closet.” Steve nodded and brought it into the bathroom. The chair was small, with wooden arms and a decorative back. They only used it to have someplace to sit to put their shoes on. Tony tossed a towel over it and then dropped another on the floor in front. “Fill the bowl with warm water and bring it here,” instructed Tony, sitting on the chair and pulling his robe up to expose his thighs.

 

Steve swallowed hard, feeling overly warm. He filled the bowl and brought it over to where Tony was sitting like a king upon a strange throne. The dark haired man had Steve bring over the wash clothes and the razor and shaving cream. Steve set it all at Tony’s feet and then knelt in front of him. “Doing ok there, Steve?” asked Tony softly as the blond looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

Steve nodded, his hand sneaking forward to wrap around one of Tony’s ankles. “What next?”

 

“You should probably put a towel across your lap,” Tony said. Steve laid a towel across his legs and Tony gently rested one foot on top of his thigh. The red kimono robe pooled around Tony’s hips. The brunette was watching Steve closely, checking to make sure he was comfortable with what they were doing and not starting to panic. The presents had been a surprise. Tony didn’t think Steve would take the initiative to expand their sex lives, let alone buy him a collection of lingerie. Steve’s tentative interest in the toy box had been great but until then Steve hadn’t shown any interest in changing how they were intimate. Tony didn’t want to overwhelm the poor man. The way this was turning out was a surprise to even Tony.

 

Tony wiggled his toes against Steve’s thigh. The blond squeezed the ankle he was holding, thumb rubbing against the delicate bones. Steve ran his palms up over Tony’s calf, leaning forward to press a kiss to his knee. His palms prickled with the stubble on his leg. Tony reached down to card the fingers of one hand through Steve’s blond hair. “Wet the skin and then spread the shaving cream over my leg,” Tony instructed. Steve nodded and dipped a wash cloth in the bowl of water, ringing it out and carefully wiping the cloth over Tony’s skin. The dark haired man’s breath hitched, a shiver traveling up his back. Steve then squirted some of the shaving cream into his palm and smeared it over the damp skin.

 

“Good,” praised Tony, his voice husky. He relaxed in the chair, the red kimono robe beginning to tent at his lap. “Now for the razor. Against the grain, Steve, just like normal. Run it up my leg, not down.” Steve nodded again, turning the little pink razor around in his hand. He looked focused in a way not normally seen outside of battle. Steve carefully ran the razor up Tony’s leg. Tony fought down a shiver, feeling the blades run hot across his skin. “Careful over my knee,” muttered the dark haired man. Steve rinsed the razor in the water and made another pass up Tony’s leg. The genius bit his lip and fought down the urge to squirm in the chair. This has turned unexpectedly erotic. Tony felt his cheeks flush and could easily see Steve’s erect cock straining against the towel across his lap, although he seemed to be completely ignoring the discomfort. Steve ran the razor high up Tony’s thigh, ignoring when he wrist brushed against the brunette’s own erection. Tony made a little noise in the back of his throat in response.

 

Steve finished with Tony’s right leg and got up to toss out the dirty used water. He came back with fresh clean water, kneeling again, and Tony placed his left foot on his thigh. They repeated the process, Tony biting his lip to keep back the whimpers gathering against his teeth. The blades of the razor swept over his skin, trailing a slight burning sensation. The brunette’s toes curled. Steve’s free hand wrapped around his ankle again. The scent of apples burst around them from the shaving cream. When the last patch of skin had been taken care of, Steve tossed the razor into the bowl and looked up at Tony with pupils blown wide with arousal.

 

Tony shook himself and lifted his foot off of Steve’s thigh. The blond released his ankle reluctantly and Tony stood. The brunette’s cock peeked from between the folds of the robe and Steve swayed forward, lips aiming for the fat head. Tony touched his shoulder and Steve paused, glancing up at him. “Easier if I just rinse off in the shower,” Tony said hoarsely. Steve sat back on his heels and Tony stepped away, going into the shower. The blond tossed away the towel across his lap and followed him, crowding up behind Tony. “Steve,” complained Tony, his voice echoing off the stone shower tiles.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck and rested his hands on the brunette’s hips, holding the robe up so that it didn’t get any stray shaving cream on it. Tony sighed and closed his eyes as Steve nipped and kissed the back of his neck. Tony fumbled the showerhead off the wall. “Jarvis,” he muttered expectantly. Water streamed out of the showerhead at the perfect temperature and Tony quickly rinsed off his legs while Steve chewed at his earlobe.

 

Once he rinsed, the water shut off and they left the shower. Steve walked Tony back to the chair and eased him back onto the seat. The blond grabbed one of the towels stacked on the vanity counter and knelt in front of the chair again. “Pat the skin dry. Don’t rub,” Tony instructed. Steve did as told, patting the towel over Tony’s legs. When he was done, Tony set a hand on his shoulder for balance and leaned down to run a hand over his calves. The dark haired man nodded, satisfied that no hair had been left behind. He lifted the hand on Steve’s shoulder and cupped his cheek, leaning down for a gentle kiss. “In the medicine cabinet is a white bottle with pink flowers on it. Go get it,” Tony muttered against Steve’s lips.

 

The blond hurried to his feet and went over to the medicine cabinet, returning with the described bottle. “It’s lotion,” explained Tony, resting a foot on Steve’s thigh again. “Squirt about a quarter sized amount into your palm and then rub it over my legs.” Steve smeared the lotion between his palms and then ran his hands up over Tony’s calves, rubbing in little circles. Tony leaned back in the chair as Steve’s hands crept up over his knee and massaged over his thigh.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s knee. “Your skin is so smooth,” he muttered, enthralled. “I like it. It feels nice.” Tony’s breath hitched at the praise. Steve pushed his hands up high, fingers disappearing under the edge of the robe twisted around Tony’s waist. The brunette’s cock jutted from the folds of the red silk robe but Steve’s ignored the straining flesh to work the lotion into Tony’s thigh.

 

Steve added more lotion to his hands and pulled Tony’s other foot onto his thigh, massaging the lotion into his skin. Tony breathed deep and slow through his nose, holding back little groans as Steve’s palms traveled up his leg. The lotion soothed the irritation from the razor and made the brunette’s skin tingle pleasantly. The scent of apples was so different from the spicy cologne Tony normally wore, the scent delicate and light. Steve pressed his fingers into the crevasse where thigh met torso and then ran his hands all the way down Tony’s leg, wrapping his fingers around his ankle. He gave the brunette a wide eyed expectant look, lightly caressing the delicate bones.

 

Tony took a deep breath and sat up from his sprawl. He slipped his free foot up between Steve’s legs, rubbing at the bulge straining his pants. Steve gasped and tightened his fingers around the ankle he held. Tony slid his toes over the outline of Steve’s cock, using the top of his foot to press firmly against the blond’s hard cock. Steve groaned, hunching forward and kissing the knee of the leg he held trapped. His hips began to buck lightly and a wet spot appeared on his groin. “Do you want to come like this?” Tony asked him, sliding his foot further down and rubbing at Steve’s balls. The blond breathed hotly against Tony knee for a second but shook his head. Tony gave one more stroke with his toes and then dropped his foot.

 

Tony slid his fingers through Steve’s hair and leaned forward, tilting the blond’s face up for a lazily kiss. “Come on,” the brunette said, breaking the kiss. “Let’s get me dressed up.” Steve’s eyes brightened and he grinned. He stood and held his hand out to Tony. The genius cocked an eyebrow but placed his own hand in Steve’s, allowing the other man to help him up.

 

They went out into the bedroom. The bright lights in the bathroom turned off, leaving only the soothing golden lamps of the bedroom. The lingerie box was still sitting innocently on the duvet. “What did you pick out?” asked Steve curiously.

 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his hand into the tissue paper. “Stockings first,” he replied, ripping the package open. They were black and shear, with a wide band of lace at the top. Tony began to roll them over his thumbs but Steve grabbed his wrist.

 

“I want to do it,” he protested. Tony looked surprised but let him have the stockings. Steve knelt and gathered the stockings over his thumbs like he had seen Tony doing. Tony lifted his left leg and helpfully pointed his toes so Steve could slide them up the limb. Steve settled the lace band high on Tony’s thigh and then started on the other leg.

 

“You are just full of surprises tonight,” Tony muttered, adjusting the stockings when Steve was done. “I didn’t peg you for being a service top.” The red silk robe could now do very little to hide the brunette’s stiff cock, the organ jutted from his lap.

 

“Service top?” Steve muttered, running his palms up and down Tony’s thighs. The soft silk of the stockings fascinated him. He placed another kiss on Tony’s knee.

 

“Shaving my legs. Dressing me,” replied Tony, shivering. “That’s what a service top does. You get off on taking care of me, doing things for me, even taking my orders. It’s a bit of the reverse of the normal BDSM setup. Usually, I’d be doing those things for you.”

 

“Is that what we’re doing now? BDSM?” Steve shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve always taken care of you,” the blond replied, confused. “Done things for you. How is this any different?” He pressed his fingers hard into the arch of Tony’s right foot.

 

The smaller man groaned, curling his toes. “Bringing me sandwiches when I’m in the middle of an engineering binge and dragging me up to bed after 48 hours does not count. I’m talking about intimate things, like bathing and dressing and … and I can’t think when you do that.” Steve massaged up Tony’s calf, kneading the muscles.

 

“I’ve given you baths before too,” said Steve, turning his head and kissing up Tony’s thigh.

 

“Only because I was drunk!” complained Tony. Steve gave him an unimpressed look. “And there was that time I had a concussion,” the brunette allowed grudgingly.

 

“And the time you had a migraine and the time you had to go to meetings all day and then attend a gala that night, coming home utterly exhausted, and the time medical gave you a double dose of allergy medicine by mistake and it made you so sleepy you could barely keep your eyes open,” replied Steve. “I’ve always taken care of you, Tony. This isn’t any different.”

 

Tony pouted, lifting his free leg and pushing at Steve’s shoulder with his foot. “It just means you’ve been hiding your service top tendencies in plain daylight and I haven’t been paying enough attention.” Steve was about to reply when Tony flipped the lid off the lingerie box. The blond’s words dried up. It was one of the corsets, black and red with lace at the sweetheart neckline and around the bottom. “I’m going to need your help again,” Tony said, lifting the garment from the tissue paper. Steve’s eyes followed it, mesmerized. “Steve, look at me.” The blond’s gaze moved to Tony’s face obediently. “This will be the first time I’ve tried to wear a corset since I got the arc reactor installed,” Tony said seriously. Steve’s face paled, his gaze falling to the soft blue glow peeking between the folds of the kimono robe. Tony gently rested his fingertips against Steve’s lips before he could speak. “As long as we don’t tighten it too much, I should be fine. Jarvis will monitor me, keep an eye on my breathing and my heart rate. If I’m in distress, he will sound this alarm.” A shrill whoop sounded loudly once, making Steve tense. It would be impossible to ignore. “Do you understand?” asked Tony, removing his hand.

 

“I do,” answered Steve, face looking worried. “Are you sure it will be ok?”

 

Tony nodded, slipping his hand around to cup Steve’s cheek. “I am. There is no reason why this should not be safe and fun for both of us.” Where Jarvis would usually reassure Steve that the AI was looking after his creator, he did not speak now. There were privacy protocols in place when Tony and Steve were being intimate and Jarvis could only break them if one of them was in danger of being hurt or there was Avengers business. Tony dragged the corset into his lap and undid the laces in the back, spreading the garment across his knees. “You will need to lace me up,” he said, standing and going over to the tall dresser. The brunette shrugged off the kimono robe and tossed it over the back of the desk chair.

 

Steve followed and Tony pressed the front of the corset against his chest. Steve gently grabbed the edges and brought them together behind his back, picking up the laces and threading them through the eyelets. He pulled the first few rows of laces tight. “How is this?” Steve asked in concern.

 

Tony wiggled, tugging on the bottom of the corset. “Go a little tighter,” he instructed.

 

Steve twisted his fingers into the laces, pulling and tugging. Tony grabbed the edge of the dresser and spread his feet for balance as Steve yanked. Steve deftly laced up the back, crisscrossing the red cords. “Ok?” he asked again. Tony nodded and Steve kept going, tying a tidy bow at the top. “Done,” he announced, stepping back.

 

Tony stood up straight, tugging at the corset and wiggling around. He tested the fit by taking a couple of deep breaths. It was tight and a full breath was beyond him at the moment but it felt alright. “I think we’re good,” Tony proclaimed, turning around.

 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat and then began to race. It was exactly like he had imagined. The arc reactor peeked over the low neckline of the corset, the lace highlighted by the device’s blue glow. The corset and the black stockings looked good, forcing Tony to stand straight and exaggerating the curve of his body. Steve’s hands lifted automatically, reaching forward to rest his palms on Tony’s waist. He ran his hands up the steel boning in the corset and then down to slip his fingertips over the lace along the bottom. Tony’s cock was hard and stood at full attention, completing a very delectable image in Steve’s opinion. He rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Do you like it?” the brunette asked softly.

 

Steve nodded, swallowing harshly. Tony smiled and stood up on tiptoes to share a kiss. Steve slid his arms around Tony’s waist and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between the smaller man’s lips. Tony sighed into the kiss, nipping and sucking. The brunette looped his arms around Steve’s neck, allowing the other man to take his weight. “Is there something you’d like to add?” Tony muttered against Steve’s lips. “Something from the toy box maybe?”

 

Steve’s eyes darted over to where the black trunk he had discovered by accident sat innocently in the corner of the room. “Can I?” he asked, a touch of excitement in his voice.

 

“Of course,” answered Tony, stepping away from him. Steve’s hands ran across his waist, reluctant to let go but interested in the toy box. “We can use whatever you’d like,” Tony encouraged him, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He crossed his legs and bounced his top leg, wiggling his toes inside the stockings. Steve tore his eyes away and knelt in front of the trunk, opening it and lifting out the three nesting trays in the bottom. The choices were overwhelming, especially since he now knew how most of the toys were used thanks to some extensive internet research. But then his eyes landed on something that had caught his attention the first time he had seen inside the trunk.

 

Steve lifted the band of red out of the tray, the little bell ringing gently. He went over to Tony, holding it across the flat of his palms so the brunette could see it. Steve gave Tony a hopeful look while Tony cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Steve waited for his decision and grinned when Tony tipped his chin up, exposing his throat. Steve carefully buckled the cat collar around Tony’s neck, adjusting it so the bell rested in the hollow of his throat. He stepped back and looked Tony over, pleased. The color was not correct, it didn’t match the red on the corset, but the overall look worked well. Steve didn’t like this particular collar very much. It was cheap nylon and already he wanted something else for Tony; perhaps a leather and ruby collar with a gold bell. They needed something more worthy of the brunette.

 

Tony lifted his hand and touched the bell, making it ring faintly. “Tell me, is it the implication of owning me or the idea of having a biddable pet that you like?” he asked in a curious voice.

 

Steve shrugged, confused. “I just like the way it looks,” he replied. He reached forward and gently wrapped his hands around Tony’s throat, pressing his thumbs into the brunette’s chin to tilt his head up for a deep kiss. Steve nipped at Tony’s tongue and he moaned in response. Tony lifted his hands and stroked across Steve’s chest, running his nails across the blond’s nipples through his shirt. It was an injustice that the blond was still fully dressed and Tony’s clever fingers found the buttons on his shirt and began to work them open. Steve pulled back, kissing along Tony’s jaw and biting the skin below his ear. Tony’s mouth fell open with a groan as Steve tilted his head to better kiss at his neck. “Can I use a toy on you?” Steve asked, biting at Tony’s earlobe.

 

Tony whimpered, his erect cock flushed in his lap. He blinked and swallowed hard. “Yes, you can,” he replied. Steve kissed Tony’s shoulder and then hurried back to the toy trunk. He returned quickly with a long set of red beads, which he presented to the brunette like he had the collar. Tony felt his heart rate double. The toy was about a foot long and made of silicone. The beads on one tip began small and then each bead gained size until the opposite end stopped at a wide ring. “You want to use anal beads?” Tony asked.

 

Steve nodded. “If that’s alright?” he clarified, blue eyes blown wide with arousal and his breathing quick and excited.

 

“It’s fine,” Tony replied. “You’ll need lube.” Steve fumbled the lube from the nightstand drawer while Tony stood. The little bell on the collar rang and Tony reached up to silence it before catching himself and dropped his hand. Hearing the sound when he moved was odd. He turned and climbed up on the bed, the corset squeezing his sides. Tony knelt on hands and knees and gave a pleased little smirk when he heard Steve give a pained little whimper behind him. He moved onto his elbows and dropped his forehead to the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs to present his ass to the blond. “Steve?” the brunette pleaded breathlessly. It was only half an act.

 

Something thumped onto the bed and two big hands settled on Tony’s hips. Steve’s strong fingers caressed down his thighs and over the lace band of the stockings. He massaged back up and grabbed at Tony’s ass cheeks, spreading them to expose the tiny pucker between. Tony moaned wantonly into the duvet and smirked as Steve’s grip tightened in response. There would be a lovely set of bruises that Tony could admire on his hips in the morning. Warm breath brushing against his skin was the only warning Tony got before sharp teeth nipped at the swell of Tony’s ass. The smaller man yelped, not expecting that.

 

The hands disappeared, leaving Tony trembling on the bed, and the cap of the lube snapped open. Tony listened as Steve moved around behind him. The first touch to his ass jolted Tony and he moaned as Steve circled a slick finger around his hole before carefully pressing inside. Steve twisted and pumped his finger in and out of Tony’s body, spreading the lube. Tony whimpered as a second finger was worked inside of him. The stretching burned slightly. Steve scissored his fingers, pressing and twisted his fingertips inside the warm channel. He hit a small bump and Tony gave a cry, clinching around Steve’s fingers as he teased at the brunette’s prostate. Tony’s woefully neglected cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs. “Steve!” he complained, fingers clawing at the bedding.

 

Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s tailbone, just below the bottom of the corset. He muttered at the smaller man soothingly, working his fingers steadily. Tony panted, struggling to pull in more air against the constriction of the corset. He hoped they didn’t actually set off the safety alarm. That would be deeply embarrassing and Steve would probably never touch him again for fear of harming him. Finally Steve pulled his fingers away and Tony waited in anticipation for the toy. The first bead slipped easily inside. The silicone was cold and Tony shivered. Steve carefully fed each bead into Tony’s hole. The brunette whined as the beads grew larger, stretching his entrance and pressing against his inner walls. Tony groaned loudly as Steve pressed the biggest bead into his body until finally the toy was completely inside.

 

Steve murmured at him all through it. “Good. You’re being so good for me,” the blond praised. “Just a little more. Keep breathing. So beautiful.” When all the beads were inside Tony’s body and only the handle remained visible, Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and gently guided him over to lie on his side. Tony gasped and whined as he moved, the toy rolling inside of him. Steve caressed over his bare hip, bright blue eyes drinking in the other man. “You look so good all dressed up for me,” Steve muttered. Tony looked at him with half lidded eyes, posing in a relaxed position as Steve petted his flank. “You’re so beautiful,” the blond whispered. Tony hoped Steve couldn’t see the embarrassed blush past the aroused flush already darkening his skin.

 

Steve threaded his fingers with Tony’s, tugging him up off the bed and onto his feet, the bell on the cat collar ringing. “What are you…?” Tony complained before a moan overtook him as the beads inside of him rubbed against his prostate. Pleasure stabbed at him and Tony stumbled against Steve, every movement shifting the toy. “Steve!” he whined, rolling his hips restlessly. He grabbed at Steve’s shirt for balance, breaking the last two buttons holding it closed so it hung loose at the blond’s sides.

 

“Let’s dance,” Steve said, pulling Tony close. He kicked his shoes off into the corner of the bedroom.

 

“Dance?” demanded Tony in shock. The beads rolled inside of him and he moaned. “Are you …ugh… n-n-nuts?”

 

“Jarvis, play track number 4 from Jazz Playlist 2 please.” The AI started the song requested, a smooth, easy saxophone tune. Steve grabbed Tony’s right hand and placed his own on the brunette’s waist, rubbing his thumb over the silk fabric of the corset. He began an easy sway and turn dance step. Tony gave a soft wail, collapsing against Steve’s chest. He clutched at Steve’s shirt with his free hand, panting against the blond’s throat. Steve guided them around the bedroom slowly while Tony groaned and trembled in his arms. “Tell me how it feels?” Steve asked against Tony’s ear.

 

“I… I can’t…I…” gasped Tony, staggering. Steve easily kept him on his feet. “It’s …ah… It’s so deep inside m-me. Every time I move, it … it moves inside me. I can feel it r-rubbing. Mmmmm. It feels go-ood.” His brown eyes were fever bright and he panted harshly, the collar’s bell jingling as he shook. “St-Steve, please!” Tony begged. Steve responded by slipping his hand over Tony’s hip and grabbing the ring at the end of the beads, twisting it hard. Tony yowled against the blond’s shoulder, thrusting forward against Steve’s leg. His stiff cock smeared pre-cum on Steve’s pants as he rolled his hips, pleasure like molten lava through his veins.

 

Steve tugged and turned the ring, moving the toy inside of Tony, while the brunette came apart in his arms. Tony groaned loudly as he worked his cock against Steve’s thigh and the beads rolled inside of his ass, pressing against his prostate and sending fire racing up the brunette’s spine. “That’s right, baby,” Steve encouraged quietly. “Come for me. Let go.” He bent his knee forward, pressing against Tony’s swollen cock firmly and sending him over the edge. Tony gave a loud moan as he came, jerking in Steve’s arms. He squirted cum across the front of Steve’s pants, his vision going white and muscles locking tight, helpless noises falling from his lips.

 

Steve supported Tony as he shook, fighting for air against the constriction of the corset. He eased the smaller man back onto the bed as his orgasm subsided, lying Tony carefully on the duvet. The blond peeled off his soiled clothing and climbed onto the bed to lie next to Tony. Steve softly petted his thigh as Tony trembled and breathed. “Okay?” he asked in concern. Tony nodded, catching his breath slowly. Steve waited, his thick cock leaking in neglect but ignored for now.

 

Tony wiggled, biting his lip as the anal beads shifted against his overly sensitive insides. He turned his head and lifted a hand to cup Steve’s cheek, capturing his lips in a kiss. His free hand drifted down Steve’s chest and across his stomach, wrapping around the blond’s cock and stroking lightly. Steve moaned into the kiss and clutched at Tony’s hips. “Are you going to fuck me now?” muttered Tony. He ran his thumb across the fat head of Steve’s cock and squeezed. Steve moaned, eyes fluttered and hips jerking. Tony slipped his hand further down and palmed his balls, rolling them softly. “You’re so hard. I want your cock inside me. I’m ready, all wet and wide open. You could just slide right in.” Steve growled at Tony’s enticing words, fingers pressing into the brunette’s skin. “Come on, Steve. I want you to fuck me,” Tony demanded, biting at the curve of the blond’s jaw.

 

Steve pushed himself up and rolled on top of Tony. The brunette spread his legs so Steve could settle between them. “That’s right. Now we’re cooking with fire,” Tony mumbled as Steve reached under him and grabbed the ring of the anal beads. He gasped and moaned as Steve pulled the beads out, each sphere dragging against his insides. Steve pulled Tony’s hips up with his free hand, watching the final bead pop out of his ass. Tony jerked with a moan, the bell on the collar chiming. Steve tossed the toy aside. The brunette tugged on Steve’s arm as he leaned down and kissed across Tony’s collarbone and shoulder. “Hurry up. In me,” ordered Tony, eyes blown wide with need.

 

Steve placed tiny nips across the neckline of the corset as he fumbled for the tube of lubricant hiding in the sheets. “Be patient,” he soothed, placing a kiss on the arc reactor and mouthing down over the front of the corset. “Almost there. Going to make you feel good.” He poured some lube into his palm while Tony cursed and muttered at him, running the slick over his cock. Steve cleaned his hands on his discarded shirt and then grabbed the back of Tony’s knees, gently spreading his legs. The brunette’s asshole was loose and open, shiny with lube.

 

Tony squirmed as Steve held him open and exposed. He curled his toes in the stockings. “Damn it! Fuck me, just don’t sit there,” he whined. Further protests were cut off as Steve shifted forward and the head of his cock pressed inside of Tony. The smaller man pushed his head back into the pillows as Steve inched inside of him, his back arching. It burned and felt as if he were being split apart. Steve’s cock was quite a bit thicker than the beads had been. Tony panted hard, the pain making his nerves go crazy.

 

Steve pressed inside steadily, feeling the warm walls flutter around his length as Tony jerked. He groaned, staring down as Tony trembled under him and took his cock. Finally, Steve was fully inside of the brunette, his hips snug against Tony’s ass. “Feels so good,” he groaned. Steve leaned down, forcing Tony’s legs further back and apart. The other man grunted as Steve kissed him, bent in half. The corset scratched at the blond’s chest.

 

Tony reached up and dug his fingernails into Steve’s shoulders hard. “Fuck me, you damn bastard,” he growled. Steve moaned, pulling his hips back and then thrusting them forward brutally. Tony gasped, eyes going wide. Steve repeated the motion, watching the brunette’s face closely. Tony tugged at his neck. “More,” he demanded breathlessly. “Faster.”

 

Steve gathered his knees under himself and thrust his cock into Tony again, putting the strength of his back into it. Tony’s hands slipped from the blond’s shoulders and fell to the bed, twisting hard in the sheets. He pushed himself back against Steve’s cock, feeling the thick organ stab into his body with each shove. The bell on the collar rang loudly with each jolt. Steve held Tony’s legs back and rolled his hips in a steady rhythm that had the brunette making helpless noises. “There we go,” muttered Steve around a moan. “You look so pretty spread out under me, taking my cock. You’re so warm and tight inside. Do you like that? Do you like having my cock in your tiny hole?” Tony stared up at him in awe, eyes blown wide with arousal. It wasn’t usual for the blond to talk dirty when they were having sex and Tony watched his lips form those filthy words with fascination. Steve grinned down at him. “Are you going to scream for me?” he asked, snapping his hips forward.

 

Tony howled in response, his back arching. He gasped for breath as his cock slowly filled and grew hard again. “There we go. That’s what I like to hear out of my baby,” Steve praised, grinding his hips against Tony’s ass. “You’re getting hard,” he observed. “Are you going to come again? Think you can?” The blond rolled his hips, listening to the breathless sounds Tony was making with a pleased smile on his face. Steve slipped his hands down to rest on the bed, Tony’s knees hooked over the bend of his elbows. The angle of his thrusts changed, rubbing against Tony’s prostate, and the brunette moaned sharply. “I think you can. Stroke that pretty cock of yours, Tony. Make yourself feel good,” Steve ordered.

 

Tony’s hands flew down to his cock, stroking the hard flesh with sharp jerks. Steve braced himself and began to thrust his hips quick and violent, the slap of skin against skin loud in the bedroom. The blond moved his body with an intense focus, staring down at the man under him. Tony gripped his cock tight, his fingers squeezing as his hand moved up and down his flushed length. The collar’s bell rang fiercely, the red band fitted snugly around Tony’s throat. Steve could feel the pleasure pooling at the base of his spine as he thrust his cock in and out of Tony’s ass. They both gasped and moaned, the bed letting out displeased little squeaks under them. “Come for me, baby,” whispered Steve hoarsely. “Let me see you lose it.”

 

Tony struggled to breathe against the constriction of the corset, Steve punching the air from his lungs with each rapid thrust. He was beginning to feel deliciously lightheaded. His hands pulled and tugged on his cock, pre-cum leaking from the flushed head. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, chasing the heat building in his balls, and let out a loud cry as his body tipped over the edge to orgasm. Semen sprayed over the corset and splattered on Steve’s chest as he pumped his cock. Tony jerked and shuddered, his ass clapping around the thick cock still moving in and out of his body. Steve groaned as Tony tightened around his length. He snapped his hips a few more times and shook through his own release, warm liquid painting Tony’s insides. They shook and gasped against each other, sparks of ecstasy burning through their bodies.

 

Steve braced himself over Tony, not wanting to crush him as the smaller man tried to catch his breath. “You ok?” he muttered after a moment.

 

Tony gave a jerky nod, blinking his eyes open. He lifted a limp hand and cupped Steve’s cheek for a moment before letting his arm flop back down onto the bed. “Just… give me a… second,” Tony said between gasps. Steve carefully shifted, mindful of Tony’s wince. He eased the brunette’s legs down onto the bed and gently slipped out of his body. Tony whined, twitching, and then let out a groan as Steve bent his head and licked up the cum splattered over the corset. “Not… fair!” he complained. The blond licked his cock clean as Tony jerked and flinched, oversensitive.

 

Steve then kissed down between Tony’s thighs, palms stroking over the stockings, and nosed his way behind the brunette’s balls, licking at the semen leaking from his asshole. Tony gasped above him, shaking. His nerves tittered between pleasure and pain, unable to decide which way to go with the stimulation. “Too much,” Tony whimpered, reaching for Steve’s head. He tugged on the blond hair. “Stop. Too much.”

 

Steve kissed his way back up Tony’s thigh and lifted his head, rubbing at the other man’s hips. “Shhh,” Steve soothed. “Relax. I’ll stop.” He reached for the wet wipes in the nightstand and cleaned them both up. Tony’s toes wiggled in the stocking, his breathing still a little fast and shallow. Steve tossed the wipes away in the trash and crawled up to lay besides Tony, his head propped up on one hand. He rested his other hand on Tony’s chest, tracking the rise and fall of his breathing. The blond looked his fill, his thumb rubbing against some of the red lace on the corset. Steve admired the curve of Tony’s waist and the neckline of the corset playing peekaboo with the arc reactor every time the brunette breathed. He studied the newly shaved skin of his legs in the black stockings, but Steve did as he promised and kept his hand resting lightly on Tony’s chest rather than letting it wander like he wanted to.

 

Tony’s breathing calmed, although a blush was growing on his cheeks as Steve gazed at him. He turned his face into the pillows. “You are staring,” Tony grumbled.

 

“Of course I’m staring,” replied Steve. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Tony peeked up at him. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled. Steve chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. Tony gave a languid sigh and opened under him, allowing Steve’s questing tongue to slip inside. They kissed deeply for a long moment, exploring the familiar texture and terrain of each other’s mouths. Steve brought his free arm around and cupped the back of Tony’s head in his palm. Tony nipped the blond’s bottom lip and then began sucking on his tongue. The brunette rolled onto his side, pressing against Steve and wrapping an arm around his waist. The corset rubbed and scratched at Steve’s chest and he shuffled them closer together, giving a soft content murmur.

 

They broke the kiss and snuggled together, Steve tucking Tony’s head under his chin. He pressed a kiss to his dark hair and wrapped both arms around Tony. Their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled, sleepiness bragging their eyes closed. Tony gave an uncomfortable wiggle after a moment. He bit reproachfully at Steve’s collarbone. “We need to take the corset off,” Tony said. “I won’t be able to sleep in it.”

 

Steve let him go, pushing himself up to kneel on the bed. “Roll over and I’ll unlace you.” Tony turned onto his stomach and Steve quickly tugged the laces on the back of the corset free. He spread the garment open like a butterfly’s wings and gasped. Tony took a full deep breath and glanced over his shoulder as Steve ran reverent fingers softly down his spine. The pressure indents from the laces crisscrossed over his skin. “So beautiful,” Steve muttered, his fingertips trailing along the pattern. Tony buried his head in the pillows and sighed, letting Steve gently stroke and lick to his heart’s content.

 

Tony’s breathing went slow and deep as Steve petted him, sliding gently into a doze. He barely noticed Steve slip the black stockings off and wiggle the corset out from under him. Steve took care of the toy, blushing as he washed it, and packed the black toy box back up. He then spread the corset and stockings across a chair. The corset would need to be dry cleaned. It was a bitch to get cum stains out of silk. Steve unlatched the cat collar and laid it on the nightstand. He then slipped into the bed and pulled the blankets up around them, gathering Tony into his arms. The brunette made a protesting noise and then cuddled against Steve’s chest. “I love you,” whispered Steve, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

 

Tony hummed in response. “Lv u,” he slurred back. His lips pursed lightly against Steve collarbone in what might be generously called a kiss. Steve chuckled and pulled the blanket up around Tony’s back. He settled against the pillows and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. The lights clicked off and the windows went from the privacy setting to black out, no light from the city getting into the bedroom. The penthouse locked down to protect its two occupants and Jarvis turned on the alarm system, watching over his creator and his lover as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> September 27, 2014 Edit: Just some spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
